


I Want Candy

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: She misses being able to eat sweets. <br/>Disclaimer: Hiromu owns all.  I just futz around with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Candy

Izumi understand her punishment, that the Truth removed enough of her organs to keep her from being able to become pregnant. She understands it because she stepped into the realm of God and tried to reverse death. She understands her body has been weakened. That she’s missing parts of her inside – not enough to kill her, but enough to destroy her, if she let it. 

She refuses to allow that. Just because she trespassed and was punished it doesn’t mean she’s going to roll over and die. So she finds out what she can do and what she can’t anymore and mostly, she’s all right with it. 

Sometimes, though, she misses what she can’t eat. When she was younger, she had a sweet tooth. It didn’t vanish just because she lost the ability to eat sugary treats. Izumi has to take the long way to the green grocer’s to avoid the candy store, where she’d stopped twice a week for little treats. Now candy makes her nauseated at best and vomit blood and laid up in bed at the worst. 

No chocolate, no butterscotch nor caramel, no jelly beans, no sweet wafers nor honey bites. All of those things are dangerous to her innards yet Izumi can’t help her mouth watering when she catches a whiff of fresh taffy. 

It’s not too much to take, really. There are worse things. But some days, Izumi misses the silky smoothness of a chocolate bar, melting on her tongue. 

That’s the real punishment.


End file.
